Avareza
by Sora Seishin
Summary: No reino de Nihonstein, o Rei Inuyasha enche seus porões de ouro, enquanto a população fica cada vez mais pobre. Até que a maldição de uma velha e a bondade de uma menina o faz repensar seus atos. UA.


**AVAREZA**

_Fanfic de Inuyasha escrito para o Desafio das Fics – tema: "Seven – Pecados Capitais"_

_Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Só os tomei emprestados. _

_Essa fanfic se passa num universo diferente do anime... Espero que gostem _

* * *

Há muito tempo atrás, num reino distante chamado Nihonstein, vivia um jovem rei de nome Inuyasha Guinmei Jun III, ou simplesmente Rei Inuyasha, ou Majestade, como gostava de ser chamado. Ele possuía longos cabelos negros, pele clara, grandes olhos sempre atentos, e um enorme castelo, com uma bandeira do reino em cima da torre mais alta. Sempre atento às suas riquezas, ele também possuía ouro... Muito ouro, em forma de moedas, barras e objetos, guardados secretamente no porão mais bem guardado do reino, com dois guardas de armadura e espadas na frente da porta. 

Nesse mesmo reino, viviam muitas pessoas, seus súditos, sempre leais, pois os que não foram tiveram a cabeça cortada. Eles viviam em pequenos casebres de madeira e seus filhos passavam fome. Não que não houvesse comida no reino, havia e muita, pois todos os súditos se dedicavam à agricultura e cuidavam muito bem de suas hortas. Mas nunca viam o fruto de seu trabalho, pois quase tudo era utilizado para pagar os impostos ao Rei, que usava uma parte da comida para sua modesta alimentação (constituída de pelo menos dois banquetes por semana) e a outra parte para trocar por ouro. Aquele ouro reluzente e dourado que a maioria da população nunca havia visto ou ouvido falar.

Pelos olhos do Rei, tudo ia bem em Nihonstein. A quantidade de ouro em seu porão crescia a cada dia e a população estava magra e saudável. Não havia guerras nem revoltas desde que havia tomado o trono, seu trono, feito de ouro e cravejado de esmeraldas. Tudo corria tranqüilamente.

Até aquele dia de chuva. Uma tempestade se abateu sobre o reino. Todos os camponeses pararam de trabalhar e correram para suas casas. O Rei Inuyasha, que gostava de vê-los trabalhar (e de ver sua riqueza crescer), disse para si mesmo, ao observar seus súditos abandonarem o campo:

"Que bando de preguiçosos! Uma chuvinha dessas e eles já largam o arado."

Relâmpagos cortavam o céu e os trovões ecoavam pelo castelo. Virou-se para seu fiel conselheiro, Miroku, que estava acostumado a escutar as lamentações de Inuyasha (e que era obrigado a isso).

"Miroku, traga um dos camponeses aqui."

"Mas Majestade... A chuva está muito forte lá fora."

"Não tem importância! Ou você quer discutir comigo?"

"Não, Majestade... Com licença."

Miroku se retirou e voltou em meia hora, seguido de dois guardas, que seguravam uma velha mulher. Eles a empurraram, para que ela ficasse de joelhos em frente ao Rei.

"Qual o seu nome, velha?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para o chão.

"Eu disse, qual o seu nome, VELHA?"

"Sou Kaede..."

"Muito bem, então me responda..."

"Eu sei porque você me chamou. Você quer saber porque não estamos trabalhando. Pois saiba que está caindo a maior chuva dos últimos vinte anos e que nossos filhos estão famintos, enquanto você fica cada vez mais rico e arrogante!"

Inuyasha ficou branco. Miroku se encolheu. Ninguém nunca o havia desafiado assim antes.

"Como você ousa...!"

"Você está nos tirando nosso alimento, e para quê! Para trocar tudo por ouro e guardar no porão do seu castelo?"

"Tirem essa velha daqui!"

Os guardas se adiantaram para pegar Kaede, mas nesse momento ela se levantou e disse palavras impronunciáveis, que tinham um estranho ritmo musical.

"Na próxima noite de lua nova, você passará a ser desprezado por todos e perderá seu trono. Aguarde."

Os guardas a levaram até a prisão, que também ficava no castelo. Inuyasha repetia para si mesmo que aquela mulher era uma louca, mas não conseguiu dormir, pensando em suas palavras. A noite seguinte seria lua nova.

Inuyasha passou o dia seguinte sem conseguir pensar em nada a não ser na suposta maldição da velha Kaede. Suas estranhas palavras o haviam intrigado, logo ele, um rei tão implacável. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava na prisão, não podia deixar de se sentir levemente arrepiado.

A manhã e a tarde se arrastou para ele. Por volta das 17 horas, sentia-se tão entediado que resolveu tirar um cochilo. Deitou-se em sua enorme cama, coberta por lençóis de seda vermelha, e apagou.

Quando acordou, já era noite, e estava morrendo de fome. Ele se levantou e tocou o sino para chamar a criada, Sango. O quarto estava escuro e não via nada além das cortinas brancas balançando perto da janela.

Alguns minutos depois, Sango bateu a porta.

"Pois não, Majestade?"

Inuyasha mandou que lhe trouxesse comida, e assim ela partiu, para retornar em meia hora, com uma bandeja carregada de frutas e pães.

"Majestade, está muito escuro aqui, vou acender seu abajur..."

Quando o quarto tornou-se claro, ela se virou para o Rei e soltou um grito. Jogou a bandeja para o alto e saiu correndo, gritando apavorada. Inuyasha ia começar a xingar a moça, quando olhou para suas próprias mãos. Suas unhas haviam se transformado em garras. Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho. Seus longos cabelos negros haviam se tornado brancos como a lua, seus caninos despontavam como pontas, e seus olhos estavam amarelos como o ouro.

"NÃO! Aquela velha!"

Atravessou o corredor e desceu as escadas, em direção à masmorra. No caminho, as pessoas se encolhiam e davam gritinhos de susto. À frente da prisão, dois guardas com espadas se assustaram ao vê-lo, mas não se moveram.

"Seus idiotas, eu sou o rei, me deixem passar!"

"Saia daqui, monstro! – disse um dos guardas, empunhando sua espada."

Inuyasha ia partir para cima do guarda, quando ouviu a voz de Sango, acompanhada de passos pesados de armadura.

"Tinha um monstro no quarto do Rei. Acho que ele o matou!"

Os guardas avançaram para Inuyasha.

"Esperem! Eu sou o Rei!"

"Haha, conta outra, monstro..."

Os outros guardas estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, e já começavam a descer as escadas. Inuyasha percebeu que não conseguiria convence-los e correu na direção contrária, onde havia uma porta para o exterior do castelo. Abriu-a.

E deu de cara com dezenas de camponeses que largaram seus arados e correram, gritando apavorados.

"Um monstro!"

"Socorro!"

Inuyasha gritou-lhes que era o rei, mas ninguém parou para ouvir. Ele não conseguia acreditar que as pessoas fossem capazes de desrespeita-lo assim. Ah, como gostaria de mata-los a todos naquele momento! Olhou a sua volta. Em apenas alguns minutos, todos haviam se escondido em suas casas.

"Bando de covardes..."

O antes rei caminhou por entre as pobres casas de madeira. Seus moradores o observavam através da janela, e se abaixavam quando ele os encarava. Não havia ninguém fora de suas casas e os campos estavam vazios.

Exceto por uma pequena menina de cabelos pretos.

Inuyasha esperou alguns instantes para que a menina saísse correndo e gritando, como todos os outros, mas ao invés disso ela caminhou até ele, que se abaixou para olha-la melhor.

"Qual o seu nome, criança?"

A menina sorriu e escreveu seu nome no chão, com um graveto. Rin.

"Rin... Por que você não correu como os outros? Não está com medo?"

Rin, ainda sorrindo, pegou na mão dele e o levou pelo campo. Inuyasha seguia sem perguntar nada. Queria ver o que aquela menina estava tramando.

Chegaram a uma pequena cabana de madeira. Rin abriu a porta. Por dentro a casa era menor do que parecia, tendo apenas duas camas e um fogão a lenha. Em uma das camas, estava uma mulher, que respirava com dificuldade.

"Rin... é você?"

A menina foi até a cama e ajudou a mulher a se sentar, apoiada nos travesseiros.

"E quem é você?"

Inuyasha concluiu que a mulher não enxergava direito, pois ela não havia se assustado com a sua aparência. Porém, ele ficou com receio de revelar a sua identidade, e rebateu a pergunta:

"E a senhora é...?"

"Sou a mãe de Rin... – ela tossiu – Me desculpe, não posso falar muito. Rin, pegue alguma coisa para esse senhor comer, sim?"

Rin foi até um saco onde deveriam estar o produto da colheita. Não havia nada. Rin olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos lacrimejantes, sentindo-se culpada por não ter nada a oferecer. Inuyasha colocou a mão na cabeça da menina.

"Não tem problema – disse - , não estou com fome mesmo."

Inuyasha sentou-se na cama vazia, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Começou a repensar sobre seus atos. Tudo o que as pessoas haviam reclamado, tudo que elas haviam dito, era verdade. Não havia comida no reino. Não podiam comprar remédios para as pessoas doentes. Como ele não viu isso antes? Não, ele tinha visto. Só era avarento demais para admitir. Enquanto as pessoas de seu reino sofriam, ele se enriquecia cada vez mais.

Levantou-se, decidido a falar com a velha Kaede. Rin viu o homem ir embora, esperando que ele voltasse um dia.

Quando Inuyasha chegou ao castelo, já estava anoitecendo. Ele passou pela porta que dava ao corredor da masmorra facilmente (só ele sabia da existência daquela porta), porém ao entrar no castelo, deu de cara com os guardas novamente.

"Como ousa voltar ao castelo, monstro..."

"O que você fez com o Rei?"

"Esperem! – disse Inuyasha – Eu posso provar-lhes que eu sou o Rei. Apenas deixem-me falar com a velha Kaede, que está presa."

"É claro que você pode falar com ela. Porque você também vai para a prisão!"

Os guardas agarraram os braços de Inuyasha e o arrastaram até a cela, na qual a velha estava sentada, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Assim que eles saíram, deixando-os a sós, ela levantou o rosto.

"Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição... Majestade."

"Todas aquelas pessoas... Eu não fazia idéia... Mas você tem que me fazer voltar ao normal!"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas durma..."

Inuyasha sentiu os olhos pesados e o corpo cansado. Em alguns segundos ele adormecia profundamente no chão escuro e frio da cela.

Acordou com um raio de sol que passava calorosamente pelas grades da janela. Olhou em volta. A velha continuava na mesma posição do dia anterior, parecendo cochilar. Desceu os olhos até as suas mãos. Estavam normais de novo, sem garras. Puxou o seu cabelo para vê-lo. Estava preto novamente.

"Guardas!"

"Que diabos... MAJESTADE!"

"Abram logo essa cela e me deixem sair!"

"Nós... nós... – o guarda tremia ao colocar a chave na fechadura – Desculpe, Majestade, nós não sabíamos..."

"Pois se considerem executados!"

O Rei parou, pensando nas palavras que havia acabado de dizer.

"Esperem... Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar. Então... Acho que vocês fizeram um bom trabalho. Continuem assim."

"Sim, Majestade!"

"E libertem a velha, ela não fez nada de errado."

Os guardas se entreolharam surpresos. Nunca o Rei havia voltado atrás em suas palavras.

Assim que subiu as escadas que davam ao corredor principal do castelo, Inuyasha encontrou Miroku, que ficou tão feliz em vê-lo que se segurou para nãoabraça-lo.

"Majestade, que bom que o senhor voltou!"

"Eu nunca estive fora, Miroku. Escute... você não acha que deveríamos dividir minha fortuna com o povo?"

Miroku arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"O quê! Quer dizer... se você acha, Majestade."

"Sim... Vamos abrir os cofres hoje mesmo. As pessoas estão precisando de ouro. E organize um grande banquete para toda a população esta noite."

"Às suas ordens, Majestade."

"Mande um dos mensageiros ir até o reino vizinho buscar remédios... E entregue-os a uma menina chamada Rin."

"Rin... Certo, Majestade."

E assim o reino de Nihonstein nunca mais foi o mesmo. A partir desse dia, os camponeses se alimentaram com o produto de seu trabalho no campo e seus filhos não passaram mais fome. Todas as pessoas doentes, que não podiam trabalhar, receberam a assistência e medicamentos necessários, sem cobrança de impostos. As crianças puderam se divertir com as festas no castelo, oferecidas pelo Rei Inuyasha, que passou a dar maior importância à vida de seus súditos do que à riqueza fria do ouro.


End file.
